It's You
by readerbean
Summary: My very first fanfiction ever, just Klain fluff...takes place after silly little love songs episode.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

So I am a long time reader first time writer, ya, this is my very first fanfic…I figured how could I go wrong with Kurt and Blaine? Comments are appreciated…enjoy I guess…

Kurt stared at Blaine from across the room where the Warblers were having their meeting. He studied him, his dark curly hair, and the way his eyes revealed every emotion running through his head. Although Kurt liked this, this watching and admiring, he couldn't shake the thought that he was creating an illusion for himself. Blaine didn't feel the same way, or at least not yet. Ever since the Jeremiah incident at the gap, Blaine just sulked around the hallways without so much as a smile, even when Kurt surprised him with two tickets to Evita at a community theatre. Kurt of course, assured him they would be going as friends (even if it was unbearably painful) but Blaine just nodded absently and stared out the window.

"Thanks for coming everyone, this concludes our session."

Wes banged the gavel and the Warblers in their matching suits filed out. Blaine remained, catatonic almost. Although it was nearly unbearable for Kurt to be around Blaine anyways since he unintentionally broke his heart, Kurt would feel far worse if he left his friend and mentor in such a state. After all, Blaine was the one who stayed up with Kurt until one in the morning to finish his chemistry homework. It was Blaine who drove Kurt home over the Christmas break to see his family, and Blaine who picked hi up. It was Blaine made him smile, but not when he was like this. But it was **Blaine.** It was always Blaine.

Kurt walked over to the sulking Warbler and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you feel like this will never get better, but it will. You are my best friend here, I look up to you and I would count on you to comfort me, so I'm going to do the same. I don't want to hear an argument, just come with me to my room, I promise I'm just going to talk to you. Okay?"

Kurt offered a shy smile before he turned and started out the door. Blaine complied to Kurt's wishes and followed him out. He was reluctant enough, but would take anything at this point to get his mind of Jeremiah. When they arrived at Kurt's dorm, Blaine took a seat on the bed and Kurt started on making hot chocolate for the two of them.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that cocoa can cure the heart's deepest wounds, if only temporary."

Kurt said offering a steaming mug to the junior. Blaine held the rim to his lips, enjoying it's warmth. They sat there in silence for an eternity.

"Hey, can you at least say something? I want to help but I can't if you won't open up to me."

Kurt tried his best to stay completely sympathetic. Blaine looked up from his mug and looked at Kurt intensely, his eyes were big and sad.

"I never could have imagined how hard this is. I guess I'm stupid to believe in chivalry, but I really wanted this to work, I wanted a real romance and I convinced myself that this was love. I appreciate your attempts at help Kurt, but I just don't think you could even comprehend what I'm going through."

Blaine choked on his sentence. Then returned his mouth to the forgiving heat radiating from his mug.

"First of all Blaine, your not stupid, chivalry isn't dead but it's just not as appreciated. But your making a mistake."

Blaine looked at Kurt with confusion and tried to argue. Kurt wasn't having any of it.

"No, let me finish, you think I don't know what your going through? You're wrong. Don't you know that everything you're feeling now I feel too? Only worse, amplified! Because I have to face it every time I see you. Don't you know that it's you? I know how hard it is and I know that this is a lot to take in, but you have to see where I'm coming from, this world? It's filled with heartbreak until you find that one person who makes it all better, who makes this all go away. You thought you had that in Jeremiah, I thought I had that in you, we were wrong."

Kurt was out of breath, and his eyes were filled with tears. Blaine was once again staring at him with his big, sad eyes.

"Kurt I…It's just…I had no…no, you know what? This time you made a mistake."

Now Blaine was standing. He moved towards Kurt slowly and deliberately. Blaine placed a hand softly on Kurt's cheek, and pressed their foreheads together. Both of their breathing steadied and their eyes searched. Blaine started to speak again, this time in a whisper.

"I want to be that for you, and I want you to be that for me." Now he lightly pressed his lips to Kurt's and moved his hands to the back of the soprano's head. Kurt was taken aback, but was in no position to pull away. He deepened the kiss until the two were side by side, on Kurt's bed, limbs tangled and mouths hanging slack. Breathing heavy. Blaine turned to look at Kurt whose eyes were closed and was tracing shapes slowly into the small of Blain's back.

"How could I have been so blind?" He wondered aloud. Leaning in for another kiss, Blaine took a moment to acknowledge the way he felt, the way Kurt made him feel. He realized that no wild-haired part time worker at the gap could give him what Kurt could. It was Kurt, it was always Kurt.


End file.
